1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron golf club set.
2. Description of the Related Art
An iron golf club comprises a shaft and a head with a hitting surface for hitting a golf ball, as is well known, and a sole is provided at the bottom of the head. A plurality of iron golf clubs used as an iron golf club set have relative and well balanced configurations and dimensions, and usually, long iron golf clubs, middle iron golf clubs, short iron clubs and wedges are included in the iron golf club set.
Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 59-12915 discloses an iron golf club set in which a weighted portion is provided at the rear surface of the head of each of the iron golf clubs. The position of the weighted portion is varied in each iron golf club and is displaced nearer to the sole as the length of the iron golf club in the set becomes shorter, based on the fact that the loft becomes larger and the hitting point becomes lower as the length of the iron golf club in the set becomes shorter.
Usually, identical features are given to each iron golf club in the conventional iron golf club set, except for the length of the shafts and the loft. In the above recited Japanese Examined Utility Model Pulbication No. 59-12915, however, the weighted portion in the rear surface of the head in each iron golf club is displaced to thereby vary the position of the sweet spot and the area of the sweet spot is widened. Accordingly, recent proposals have been made to vary the same features in the same iron golf club set. In this connection, players generally suffer from the occurrence of hooking and slicing, in particular, slicing occurs when using a long iron golf club, and thus the players often hesitate to use the long iron golf clubs.